


Numbers - parte 1

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Os números podem possuir infinitos significados. Não é estranho darmos tanto valor a alguns deles? Naquela noite, Leorio acreditou que não.





	Numbers - parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta oneshot é a oitava fanfic de uma sequência que se iniciou com uma LeoPika escrita para o Natal de 2016. As histórias anteriores são: “Twinkle Lights”, “Valentine”, “Howaito”, “Tricks and Treats”, “Silent Night”, “Fireworks” e “Honmei Choco”. Ela também é uma homenagem para o Leorio, que faz aniversário hoje.
> 
> Não deixem de conferir a “Blooming March”, outra fanfic de aniversário que escrevi para o Leo. Sim, pois é. Eu escrevi duas! O Kurapika deve receber duas também. Uma delas será a “Numbers – parte 2”.

Os dias nunca foram tão agitados. Correr com Kurode pela manhã, dedicar meia hora ao treinamento de nen, correr até o ponto de ônibus segurando o sanduíche na boca e tentar se concentrar na leitura durante o trajeto até a faculdade. Nos corredores, encontrar o sorriso gentil de Aya e os olhos severos de Melina antes de assumir seu lugar para a primeira aula do dia. E ainda havia o estágio, os empréstimos na biblioteca, mais meia hora de treinamento de nen e, putz, Kurode fez xixi no lugar errado de novo!

Leorio não reclamava. Não havia tempo para isso. E sua mãe agora dera para ligar de vez em quando. Ele sempre atendia com a mesma voz um tanto arrastada; um filho rebelde não se cura tão rápido. A irmãzinha perguntava como era ser um Hunter, e ele respondia que era perigoso, muito perigoso, mas a menina desejava muito aprender. A julgar pelo gênio forte, com certeza era da Emissão ou do Reforço. Leorio rezava para que fosse da primeira categoria. Imagina se Alice desenvolve um _hatsu_ poderoso como o de Gon e o usa para bater no irmão mais velho. Seria uma vergonha!

E assim seguia a rotina de Leorio, até que certa manhã, após a corrida, a mãe telefonou para trazer novas palavras. Feliz aniversário. Ele piscou sem entender. Estivera tão atarefado nas últimas semanas que não percebera a data se aproximando. Alice também desejou parabéns e perguntou quando ele voltaria para casa para lhe ensinar a usar a aura. Na faculdade, os amigos fizeram uma festa surpresa. Até mesmo a Doutora Michelle foi agradável com ele. Bom, agradável do jeito dela, pelo menos.

Já passava das dez quando Leorio chegou ao apartamento. Trocou o jornal de Kurode, tomou um banho e comeu macarrão assistindo a um novo episódio de Hiato x Hiato. Preparou o material para as aulas do dia seguinte. Seus olhos pesavam, e o coração também. Apesar de todas as lembranças, Leorio sentia falta. Uma falta que doía e machucava, que talvez não o deixasse dormir. Já havia deitado na cama e repousado os óculos no criado-mudo quando o celular tocou. Com um resmungo, esfregou os olhos e fitou os números na tela. O peso em seu peito tornou-se maior.

— Alô?

Do outro lado da linha, silêncio. Então, uma voz suave começou a cantar:

 

_Happy birthday... to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday… dear Leorio…_

_Happy birthday to you._

 

Ele esfregou os olhos de novo, fungando de leve.

— Kurapika.

Do outro lado da linha, a voz riu.

— Ainda são onze e cinquenta oito. Tecnicamente, não estou atrasado.

— É. Tecnicamente, você não está.

Ficaram assim, sentindo os minutos irem embora. O cansaço clamava o corpo de Leorio, mas a saudade estava louca para viajar. Ele fechou os olhos, lutando para conter a onda de sentimentos. O _White Day_ estava perto. Tão perto... Faltava tão pouco!

— Eu... preciso ir agora. Tenho um trabalho a fazer. Boa-noite, Leorio. Boa aula amanhã.

— Hoje. Já é meia-noite. Boa-noite, Kurapika. Bom trabalho.

— Eu amo você.

— Eu te amo também.

E o celular caiu sobre o peito agora leve.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finais: Dia 14 de março, se tudo der certo, teremos a LeoPika de White Day.


End file.
